


Fledgling

by SwingBallBlues



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Hand Jobs, I'M A SUCKER FOR SHOWNU X SOYOU COLLAB STAGE SO I SQUEEZED HER IN HERE, M/M, Shameless Smut, THE SHOWHO VAMPIRE FIC I HAVE ALWAYS WANTED BUT NOBODY EVER WROTE SO I WROTE IT MYSELF, Vampire!wonho, Vampires, sexy!wonho, y'all should work for the smut okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 16:51:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7582117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwingBallBlues/pseuds/SwingBallBlues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on <a href="http://rockstarfuckup.tumblr.com/image/160505685619">this picture</a> and <a href="http://rockstarfuckup.tumblr.com/image/160505852079">this fanart</a>.</p><p> </p><p>When Kihyun told Hyunwoo to feed a sick-looking Hoseok, this isn't at all what he meant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fledgling

Hyunwoo should've said no. He should've just turned his back and pretended he had better things to do. He should've been the sensible and responsible leader he usually was. But with a hand tugging at his bicep and an irresistible pout cooing his name, going to a nightclub on a weekday didn't seem much like a terrible idea it really was.

And now, Hoseok is nowhere to be found. 

Hyunwoo licks his lips and can still taste the fruity and sharp tang from his drink, even if the fourth glass was downed long ago. A girl's pressed her buttocks firm against his front, swaying her hips along to the beat of the song, but he couldn't care less. There's a constant slow buzz at the back of his head, and when he blinks the world is shakier and blurrier than before. He's managed to keep track of the younger man on the first hour but when the crowd got a little bigger and the music got a little louder, a few giggly girls came up to him and forced him to his feet to the dance floor in the centre of the room. He remembers catching Hoseok winking at him with two thumbs up, a very earnest-looking guy with a caesar cut sat beside him. One of the girls pushed a drink to his mouth, or maybe it was a different girl entirely, and it was far too sweet to his liking but he took it anyway. One song ended and progressed to another, his shirt is sticking to his skin, the girl's turned to reveal a mischievous smirk with flawless makeup still intact despite the evidence of all the dancing trickles down her small face, and Hoseok still isn't there. 

"You look spooked, babe," the girl says over the thumping of the bass. She puts a hand on his chest and traces circles with her fingers, biting her lip. "Let me help you loosen up," her other hand swiftly slides down to his waist, playing with the hem of his shirt.

"Actually, I gotta take a piss," Hyunwoo wriggles out of the girl's embrace with a half-hearted smile. He quickly makes his way past the writhing bodies trapping him and the girl, and onto the back exit door where he hopes to find Hoseok.

"Call me!" The girl yells with a hand around her mouth. "It's Jihyun!"

Once he reaches the door, he pushes it with a little struggle, the cool night breeze greeting him as soon as it swings open. It sobers him up a great deal, and for the first time in hours he feels like he can breathe past his nausea. When he looks down to his right hand he finds a smudged writing of the girl's cell number with ' ** _JIHYUN_** ' above it. But something else catches his eyes. He looks down to his hand and finds red on the ground.

It's all over the sidewalk. 

It appears to be blood but Hyunwoo wouldn't risk inspecting it. There's a fair amount of it, too, splattered messily on the lower part of the wall with small pools of it making a trail down the road to a small, dark corner.

Hyunwoo's heart is drumming loud against his ribcage now that the noisiness of the club is out of his earshot, but his curiosity gets the best of him. He follows the trail with heavy steps, growing more and more agitated as he makes a turn into an alley.

His heart drops when he sees Hoseok there. Slumped against the brick, eyes closed and brows furrowed together. One of his hands is clasped over his neck, and the now confirmed blood dribbles down his fingers onto his white dress shirt in steady drips.

"Hoseok!" Hyunwoo runs up to him and crouch down in front of him. "Oh my god, Hoseok, what happened?"

Hoseok cracks both eyes open, blinking and wincing like there's something in his eyes. "They _bit_ me," he hisses. He sits up with a struggle, his eyes blown like he's not even believing his own words. "They fucking bit me, Hyunwoo."

"What- _who_?" He brings a hand up to Hoseok's neck but is too afraid to touch it. "Is that your blood all over the pavement?"

"The guy... And his friend, gorgeous chick— uh, yes it's mine. M'tired... And sleepy... And it hurts. Hyunwoo— stop asking me questions," Hoseok mumbles, rocking his head from side to side. "S'cold..."

"Shit," Hyunwoo scrambles to fish his phone out of his pocket. "Hoseok please don't fall asleep, promise me. I'm gonna get us home, okay? Please just wait a little more," he says as he begins to dial their manager's number with a shaky hand.

"Not the manager hyung, Hyunwoo," Hoseok pleads, worrying his bottom lip. "He'll kill me."

Hyunwoo nods in agreement and doesn't question how Hoseok knows he was about to call their manager, and quickly punches in 199.

"No ambulance, either," Hoseok reaches out to stop Hyunwoo from making the call. "Trust me on this, don't call 'em... Call a taxi. Need a cab not ambulance... Please," Hoseok pouts as his eyes begin to water.

Hyunwoo should've said no. He should've been the sensible and responsible leader he usually was and called for an ambulance. He should've helped him.

The cab arrives a little ten minutes later. As they wait, Hyunwoo grips Hoseok's hand, yanking it every now and then when Hoseok's eyelids threaten to flutter close. The driver is either too nice or too freaked out to ask questions, only occasionally casting worried glances at Hoseok through the rear mirror. Hoseok's stopped bleeding so thankfully there's not much mess to clean up left for the poor man. 

"You sure you don't want me to take him to a hospital?" The driver asks as Hyunwoo hands him money.

Hyunwoo shakes his head politely, a little dubious himself, and turns towards their dorm with Hoseok's dead on full weight leaning on him. 

"Are we here?" Hoseok asks, nuzzling into Hyunwoo's neck. "You're warm," he giggles, and that's Hyunwoo's cue to drag him along inside.

It's dark.

"Oh thank god," Hyunwoo says under his breath, because honestly, he doesn't think he'd be able to face his members and manager if they were awake. "Let's get you cleaned up, okay?"

Hoseok nods and helps himself to the bathroom. Hyunwoo instructs him to strip and sit on the floor so he does, pressing his back flat against the tile wall. Hyunwoo soaks a towel in warm water and begins cleansing off the drying blood off Hoseok's skin. 

"Gosh, Hoseok, what the hell happened," he mutters. He's gentle with his touch, watching Hoseok's expressions with careful eyes. Once he gets to his neck, he dabs at the wound gingerly, and when it clears of all the blood he's surprised to find that it doesn't look nearly as bad as he expected it to be. No chunk of flesh missing, except that there are two open wounds that look an awful lot like bite marks adorning Hoseok's skin. Hoseok's usually expressive eyes are following his every move pensively, curiously. 

"Did they really bite you?" Hyunwoo's voice wavers. "Where did they go? What are their names? Hoseok, do you remember what they look like?"

Hoseok shakes his head lazily. "Nah..."

"Did you see how much blood was on the pavement? How the fuck did they just _bite_ you?"

Hoseok waves a dismissive hand on Hyunwoo's face. "We were kissing, I guess, me and the girl, and she just— chomped down on my neck like tha’ and the guy joined in and they pulled me down the alley and left."

"What the fuck," Hyunwoo's head spins. He doesn't want to believe a word Hoseok says. Hoseok was drunk, he probably got into a stupid drunken fight and some other drunken guy ended up attacking him... Though that doesn't really explain the pinprick marks on his neck.

"Can we go to bed now?" Hoseok whines, stifling a yawn. He's put on a clean shirt and boxers, reaching out for Hyunwoo like a toddler waiting to be picked up by their mother, back to safety. Hyunwoo gives him a relieved smile, at least Hoseok's back to his childish self.

"Sure," Hyunwoo picks him up bridal style, just to humor him. Hoseok snickers and clings to him as they walk to their shared bedroom, glad that Hyungwon the deep sleeper is their roommate.

When Hyunwoo lays him down on his bed, Hoseok tugs at his arm to stop him from leaving. "Not a word to the others about this," he murmurs, blinking slowly like he's fighting off the fatigue. 

"You have my promise," Hyunwoo says. Why would he anyway? It still seems so surreal to him, even if the bloody shirt sat at the bottom of their trash bin acts as a reminder and a proof that everything really did happen. His friend really got attacked by some crazy drunks and he really cleaned the blood off off him. "I'm gonna have a heart attack, now, if you don't mind."

Hoseok laughs his trademark high-pitched laugh brightly. "Thanks, Hyunwoo," he brings Hyunwoo's unsuspecting hand to his lips and kisses his wrist, catching the older man off guard. He lets go with a sleepy smile.

Hyunwoo doesn't know what to make of it. He doesn't know what to make of any of it. The initial shock from the gruesome experience is still there, and the added confusion from Hoseok kissing him is definitely unnecessary. He flops down onto his own bunk with a huff. He doesn't rest easy that night.

 

* * *

 

Hyunwoo wakes up to Kihyun's panicked shouts.

"Hyung! Wake up!" Kihyun calls and he's too close, too loud early in the morning. The smaller man jerks him awake roughly and Hyunwoo is just too tired to be annoyed.

"What is it?" Hyunwoo sits up, and, upon realizing he miraculously doesn't have a hangover, breathes a sigh of relief.

"Hoseok hyung," Kihyun has an odd expression on his face, his normally warm eyes filled with anxiety. "There's something wrong with him!"

"What?" Hyunwoo rubs his eyes, his dopey brain still unaware of the plausible outcomes of last night's events.

"He's pale as a ghost, hyung! He's blabbering nonsense about being thirsty and I gave him water but he's not taking it, what the heck?" Kihyun pulls on his arm. "I found him like that after shower. What happened last night, really?" He shoots him a questioning look, his head cocked to the side.

"He drank too much, Kihyun, let him be," Hyunwoo reasons, masking his own worry with a composed tone he knows Kihyun would buy. It's not entirely a lie, though.

"Well, if you say so..."

Hyunwoo finally gets up and stretches, looking around the room. "Is everyone else up too?" 

"They all left for practice. I really need to get going too, y'know, Jooheonie is waiting for me to record some vocals," Kihyun grumbles as they walk into the living room. Once they spot the man in question, Kihyun nudges Hyunwoo's side with his elbow. "Will you look at him, he looks like hell."

Hoseok really does. His face is drained of all color, his lips cracked and there are startlingly dark bags resting under his droopy eyes. He's staring at a glass of water like it's a car accident.

"Take care of him, will you?" Kihyun says, his motherly nature showing. "I want to stay but I can't. I'll come up with some shit to cover for you guys. _Feed_ him or something," he pats Hyunwoo's shoulder and rushes to the door.

"Hoseokie hyung, I'm leaving! Feel better soon!" Kihyun yells and promptly slams the door behind him. Hoseok flinches slightly at the mention of his name but doesn't budge much, his eyes still trained on the glass.

Hyunwoo takes a deep breath and approaches him quietly. It's probably the traces of alcohol left in his system but at the moment he's more intrigued than afraid. He puts a steady hand on Hoseok's small back. "Hoseok?"

Hoseok whips his head around to face Hyunwoo, suddenly alert of his presence, his eyes gleaming. He's not saying anything, not even answering, just looking at Hyunwoo with an intensity that makes the older squirm.

"Fuck, you scared me," Hyunwoo laughs nervously. "Are you okay? You look like shit," he pushes Hoseok's fringe out of his eyes to take his temperature. Just as he thought, Hoseok is numbingly cold. "And you're freezing. Do you want to eat or something?"

Hoseok stares at him, his lips parting slowly. 

"What? What do you need?" Hyunwoo brings his face closer to Hoseok's to catch his reply.

"Bed," Hoseok whispers, not quite meeting Hyunwoo's eyes.

"Oh you wanna sleep it off? Alright, come here," Hyunwoo holds him up and leads them to the bedroom. At this point it just looks like a really bad hangover, and maybe an imminent fever.

Hyunwoo sits them both on Hoseok's unmade bed. Hoseok immediately lays down and scoots over to make room for him. "Up," he pats the vacant space.

Hyunwoo looks at him weird, but doesn't protest. Clingy Hoseok isn't uncommon. He climbs up and settles himself next to him. "I'll stay here if you want."

Hoseok is silent for a little while, looking at nothing in particular. "It hurts, Hyunwoo," he finally croaks out into the pillow.

"What? What hurts?"

" _Everything_ , fuck, I'm so— I feel fucked up. I just need—" Hoseok trails off, looking up at Hyunwoo hesitantly.

Hyunwoo brings a hand up to wipe off the sweat beading on Hoseok's crown. "What, Hoseok? Tell me. Just tell me and I'll give it to you."

Hoseok's gaze drops to the hand caressing his face and takes it, bringing it to his mouth. "I need— I think I'll be better if—" he _sniffs_ it and before any of them realizes what's going on, Hoseok sinks his teeth into Hyunwoo's wrist.

Hyunwoo's brain short-circuits as a wave of overwhelming pain hits him. He can actually _feel_ the blood flowing out of him from where Hoseok's torn his skin open and into Hoseok's mouth, can actually see the crimson mess around Hoseok's lips and chin. Hyunwoo gasps, as, unexpectedly, the nipping pain turns into immense pleasure. He can feel Hoseok _everywhere_ , can sense his thoughts, _yesyesyes_ and _it tastes so good._

Hoseok pries his eyes open and they're glowing red, making Hyunwoo shiver right down to his toes. He pulls his fangs out and Hyunwoo moans loudly at the loss, bucking his hips. The younger licks Hyunwoo's wrist clean to reveal two fresh pinprick gashes, matching the ones on his own neck. 

"How..." Hyunwoo breathes, but stops short as Hoseok's hand flies to the front of his trousers and begins to rub there.

"So good," Hoseok murmurs, lapping at his own lips. "Wanna taste you again," he moves closer, pressing his own hard-on against Hyunwoo's thigh. He slides Hyunwoo's trousers down just enough to get a hand on his cock and starts stroking unhurriedly.

Hyunwoo should've said no. He should've pushed Hoseok away and snapped him out of whatever bizarrely kinky state he's in right now.

"Please," Hoseok presses his lips into Hyunwoo's neck, teasing the skin with his red-tinted canines. "Let me drink from you just one more time," he licks a line up to the back of Hyunwoo's ear, breathing heavily.

Hyunwoo moans out his permission. Hoseok's unoccupied hand comes up to tilt Hyunwoo's head to the side, exposing the evenly tanned skin with violently pulsating arteries underneath that make Hoseok's mouth practically water. 

Hoseok quickens the movement of his hand, thumbing the come pooling at Hyunwoo's slit and smearing it along the shaft. Hyunwoo can't even tell which way is up anymore, all he can do is rut wantonly into Hoseok's fist, grunting and groaning and pressing bruises onto Hoseok's back. 

"I really need it," Hoseok says before biting down on Hyunwoo's neck. 

It's even better the second time around. Hyunwoo blacks out for a second, crying out obscenely, and when he's able to open his eyes again he sees come on his stomach and Hoseok's fingers. He feels sated, and absolutely worn out like his shoulders have been weighted down. Hoseok is still drinking from him, and he can feel his eyes getting heavier by the second.

"Hoseok," Hyunwoo calls weakly, tugging at Hoseok's hair. Hoseok looks up from under his lashes and smiles around the blood. His come-stained hand moves to pull his own cock out of his boxers and Hyunwoo has to suppress a groan when Hoseok starts jerking himself off unabashedly.

Hoseok sucks louder and harder as his hand speeds up, making Hyunwoo's eyes roll back into his head. It only takes him a few strokes until he's reached that blissful peak as well, detaching his teeth from Hyunwoo's neck to let out a sinful moan.

There's a fog clouding Hyunwoo's brain, and it'd be so easy to just fall asleep right there and then. Hoseok himself looks like he's run a marathon, panting and sweating buckets, but still manages a smile when he catches Hyunwoo staring at him.

"Sorry," he says, but Hyunwoo knows he doesn't half mean it. He tucks himself in and licks his lips clean, wiping with the back of his hand for good measure, and dips down again to lick Hyunwoo's neck. When he spots the marks, _his_ marks, he puts a finger on them and starts chuckling. "Fuck, I did that," he looks up at Hyunwoo with his eyebrows raised. "Tell me it felt as good as it looks so I don't feel guilty."

Hyunwoo smirks. "I'd never been that loud, ever, in my life, not even when I'm singing, and that should tell you something."

Hoseok's eyes disappear in his cheeks as he laughs. "I feel so much better already. Let's shower so we don't stink like sex when the kids come back," and Hoseok is up on his feet in a flash, mouthing ' _c'mon, c'mon,_ ' impatiently.

"But I'm so tired..." Hyunwoo protests, shaking his head.

"Up, tiger," Hoseok pulls him up with impressive strength, dragging him to the bathroom and ridding them of their clothes once they're inside. 

What he never expects is for Hyunwoo to nibble at his neck eagerly under the running water, sucking purple and red into the skin. Something inside of Hoseok tells him that Hyunwoo's going to return the favour very soon.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> wonho: *skinships so hard with younger members*  
> me: aw dang how cute
> 
> wonho: *literally just stands next to shownu*  
> me: *MULTIPLE FIRE EMOJIS*


End file.
